playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Red (Japanese: レッド Red) is the canon name of the player character in the Generation I games Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and the male choice in their Generation III remakes Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, where his female counterpart is Leaf. His Minion would be Professor Oak. Biography THE CHAMPION OF THE KANTO REGION A young man who set out on a journey to capture powerful creatures known as Pokemon. Red is known throughout Kanto and Johto as the Champion from Pallet Town, and travels with his loyal companions, Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur. The three control abilities over the elements of fire, water, and grass, respectively. THE LEGACY OF RED *Pokémon Red *Pokémon Green *Pokémon Blue *Pokémon Yellow *Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen *Pokémon Gold & Silver *Pokémon Crystal *Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver *Pokémon Black & White Versions 2 *Pokémon X & Y Arcade Opening TBA Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay Just like in Super Smash Bros Brawl, Red's Pokemon do most of the fighting for him. However, unlike Brawl, Red does have a few attacks of his own, and would fight in a fashion that combines Toro Inoue's gameplay with that of Yugi Muto in Jump Ultimate Stars, in that he attacks during his square techniques, and his Pokemon attack during his Triangle techniques. His Circle moves are used to switch Pokemon or recover energy. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Melee' - *'Bicycle Dash' - or + *'Mud Toss' - + *'Super Rod' - + *'Air Melee' - (Air) *'Air Bicycle Dash' - or + (Air) *'Air Mud Toss' - + (Air) *'Air Super Rod' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves - Charizard) *'Flamethrower' - (Hold) *'Heat Wave' - or + *'Seismic Toss' - + *'Heat Crash' - + *'Air Flamethrower' - (Air) (Hold) *'Air Heat Wave' - or + (Air) *'Air Seismic Toss' - + (Air) *'Air Heat Crash' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves - Blastoise) *'Hydro Pump' - *'Rapid Spin' - or + *'Surf' - + *'Water Pledge' - + *'Air Hydro Pump' - (Air) *'Air Rapid Spin' - or + (Air) *'Air Surf' - + (Air) *'Air Water Pledge' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves - Venusaur) *'Bullet Seed' - *'Razor Leaf' - or + *'Vine Whip' - + *'Earthquake' - + *'Air Bullet Seed' - (Air) *'Air Razor Leaf' - or + (Air) *'Air Vine Whip' - + (Air) *'Air Earthquake' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Super Potion' - *'Pokémon Switch: Blastoise' - or + *'Pokémon Switch: Charizard' - + *'Pokémon Switch: Venusaur' - + *'Air Super Potion' - (Air) *'Air Pokémon Switch: Blastoise' - or + (Air) *'Air Pokémon Switch: Charizard' - + (Air) *'Air Pokémon Switch: Venusaur' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Bicycle Run-Down' - or *'Poke Ball Capture/Release' - *'Super Rod Toss' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Signature Moves' (Level 1): The selected Pokemon that Red has in battle performs its signature attack: Charizard uses Blast Burn, Venusaur uses Frenzy Plant, and Blastoise uses Hydro Cannon. *'Triple Finish' (Level 2): Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise combine their Fire Blast, Solar Beam, and Hydro Pump into a single attack that spans the stage. *'Gotta Catch 'Em All!' (Level 3): Red traps every opponent in a Master Ball, the variation of Poke Ball that has a 100% catch rate. The Master Balls are then scattered across the stage within a wave of other Pokeballs and Red has to attack the Master Balls to earn a KO. Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Quotes *When Selected: **TBA *Prematch: **TBA *Item Pick-up: **TBA *Successful KO: **TBA *Respawn: **TBA Intros and Outros Introduction *Walks in and releases one of his Pokemon. Red holds out his hand and points while his Pokemon looks forward. *Red is seen looking down and tips the bill of his hat up. His battle theme can be heard in the background. *Tilts up his hat and releases one of his Pokemon. *Red is seen with all three of his Pokemon out and points forward as they prepare to fight. Winning Screen *Tips his hat down and walks away. *Sits beside Venusaur and pets him. *Hugs Charizard while it tilts its head up and breathes fire into the air. *Climbs on Blastoise's back and stands in a surfing pose. Losing Screen *Tilts his hat down in shame as his Pokemon clap to the winner. *Turns away with his head down. *Looks down and then looks up, giving the winner a thumbs-up. *Calls his Pokemon back to its Poke Ball and walks off. Victory Theme *Default Theme Costumes Pokémon Champion The default appearance of Red. *Blue skin: Red parts of clothing are blue. *Green skin: Red parts of clothing are green. *Yellow skin: Red parts of clothing are yellow. Ash Ketchum Red takes the appearance of his anime counterpart Ash Ketchum. *White skin: Best Wishes series color scheme. *Black skin: Diamond & Pearl series color scheme. *Blue skin: XY series color scheme. Blue Red takes the appearance of his rival Blue. *Blue skin: Color scheme of Lance. *Black skin: Color scheme of Cynthia. *Green skin: Color scheme of N. Icons and Backgrounds Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas